Project REBIRTH:Requests for Administration
Requests for Adminship, abbreviated as RfAs, are requests for users to be granted Administrator positions on Project REBIRTH. As the wiki's community size and article count grows, more Admins may be required to maintain its operation, as well as replace administrators who have become inactive. RfAs can be closed early if current Administrators see that the candidate has little chance of success, but only an admin may do this. Requests may also be withdrawn at the request of the nominee or the person who nominated them. Requirements All nominees must fit the following requirements before nomination. If a nominee does not fit the requirements, an administrator may close the nomination immediately. * At least 1,000 total edits, including at least 800 main space edits. * Having been a member of Project REBIRTH for at least six months and having been active that entire time, or having been active for the six months prior to submitting the RfA. * No history of vandalism or abuse of Project REBIRTH for the user in question, and no history of compromised accounts for the user in question. * No history of blocking on the basis of harassment or personal attacks. * They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. * They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. * They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. * An available position for Administrator, defined by a current Admin being inactive (no edits to pages other than their own user talk page in over three months) or current Admins coming to a consensus that additional Admins are needed. Procedures Nominators, nominees, and voters should follow the following procedures while the proceedings are active. #A candidate/nominee must be nominated by an active Project REBIRTH member. #The nominee must either accept or deny the RFA. If denied, the RFA will be closed. The nominee must also answer the questions posed in the "Questions" section of the nominee's RFA. #A current administrator must check any new RFA to ensure that the nominee fits the requirements for administratorship. #Users are encouraged to vote support, neutral, or against the nomination. ##Voting may commence only after the nominee accepts the nomination, if the nominee does. ##Voters must have at least 50 edits to Project REBIRTH, and have been active one month before submission of the RfA. Sockpuppets will not be allowed, and upon the discrimination of the current administration, sockpuppet votes, if present, will be identified, and their votes rendered null. #The RFA will be open for at least one month'' while users submit their input. It may be closed prematurely by a request by the nominee at any time.'' #The nominee is fully encouraged, though not required, to publicly respond to any criticisms to allow differences to be sorted out. #The final result of the voting will determine the next step. ##If there are few/no "against" votes which raise significant questions about the user's character or history, the RfA will pass after a one month period and at least 25 users in support. ##If there are multiple unresolved issues with the user's character or history, the RfA will continue for longer until the questions are either satisfiably resolved, or an overwhelming majority of users still support the RfA. ##In voting RfAs, the rule that states "Project REBIRTH is not a Democracy" applies. This means discussion will carry more weight than simple voting majorities, and users must submit their signatures in addition to their views to allow due process and prevent voting fraud. ##According to Wikia policy, the "current administrators" will be the final deciders of the vote, although at Project REBIRTH, community input is greatly weighted. Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Project REBIRTH? 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Project REBIRTH? 3. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Project REBIRTH after you are administrated, in the event that you are? 8. Have you played any games of the XCOM franchise? 9. What is your familiarity with the XCOM universe? 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Project REBIRTH community and its current administration? 12. How may any interested users contact you? Current RfAs Previous RfAs